


A dangerous game, love, love

by Hamiloki, Luenor



Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, And I'm not sorry, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Guilt, Lingerie, M/M, No Underage Sex, Obi-Wan is over 18, Pseudo-Incest, Seduction, Spanking, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is entirely Hamiloki's fault, adopted father/adopted son, boys in panties, but just to be safe, but very short mention of teenage Obi being horny, overused porn tropes, we do not concider it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiloki/pseuds/Hamiloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luenor/pseuds/Luenor
Summary: Rationally, Obi-Wan knew that what he wanted was wrong. It was immoral, unnatural and straight up fucked. However, he honestly stopped caring as soon as he recalled what he had seen just now. Tall and broad shouldered, the other man stood, strong muscles under tanned skin, gleaming under the artificial lighting of the bathroom. Long hair hanging half over his handsome face, loosing little droplets of water, slowly running down Qui-Gon’s front, lower and lower until-Christ, Obi-Wan was fucked. How was he supposed to just walk out, forget and continue with his life as if he didn’t lust after the other for an ungodly amount of years?No, he couldn’t just go back to his misery. He had to do something about it! Decision firmly made, Obi-Wan approached his closet. Now or never.-Or: Hamiloki indulging in her fantasies and not giving a shit about morals-For QuiObi Kinkweek Day 2: Spanking/Daddykink
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars) (past)
Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	A dangerous game, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes day two.
> 
> Enjoy if it's your cuppa, leave if it ain't. 
> 
> All blame goes to me (Hamiloki). Sigmund Freud would dance a jug if he anylised me... Christ.. AAAAAANYWAY
> 
> Titel from "Love is madness" by Thirty seconds to mars feat. Halsey
> 
> Hope you enjoy it
> 
> \- Cheers, Hamiloki and Luenor

Cursing, Obi-Wan let his door slam shut. Was it his own personal fault that Qui-Gon didn’t know how to lock his fucking door when he showered? Not that he complained -quite the opposite actually- but that was beside the point. Had Qui ever looked in the bloody mirror? How could Obi-Wan not freeze in the door and just stare?

The young man threw himself onto his bed, muttering angrily and sending several textbooks flying. Shit, he still needed to finish that damned maths assignment. But not fucking now. Apparently, he needed to ‘rethink personal boundaries’. Yeah, sure. 

Obi-Wan had known since he was fourteen that his personal tastes had been rather different from his friends’. Not only didn’t he care for the cheerleaders and actresses his friends lost their minds about, no. He knew what he wanted from the miserable moment he hit puberty. And he also knew he could never have it. Never in all his life, no matter if they weren’t even related, no matter that he finally came off age. No, Qui-Gon Jinn is just too good of a man to even consider it. And that is what made his life miserable every single day.

Rationally, Obi-Wan knew that what he wanted was wrong. It was immoral, unnatural and straight up fucked. However, he honestly stopped caring as soon as he recalled what he had seen just now. Tall and broad shouldered, the other man stood, strong muscles under tanned skin, gleaming under the artificial lighting of the bathroom. Long hair hanging half over his handsome face, loosing little droplets of water, slowly running down Qui-Gon’s front, lower and lower until- 

Christ, Obi-Wan was fucked. How was he supposed to just walk out, forget and continue with his life as if he didn’t lust after the other for an ungodly amount of years?

No, he couldn’t just go back to his misery. He had to do something about it! Decision firmly made, Obi-Wan approached his closet. Now or never.

~*~*~*

Downstairs, Qui-Gon dropped on his couch tiredly. Fucking hells, what was wrong with him? He took a few deep breaths. This boy was going to be the death of him. When Tahl brought him home one day, eight years ago the be precise, he was nothing but a small thing, hiding behind her and hesitantly looking at him. Qui-Gon had only taken him in after Tahl was almost begging him to. He really didn’t know what he was supposed to do with an anxious, lonely kid but he just couldn’t refuse. He would have done anything for her. So, he took care of Obi-Wan, saw that he would find his way into life. 

Sure, he always noticed how the boy seemed to be fascinated with him more and more each day. When the looks at him got more longing and desperate years later he brushed it off as simple and innocent admiration, maybe some strange kind of hero-worship. He really didn’t know why but who knew what goes on in the mind of some boys.

What irritated Qui-Gon was, that approaching Obi-Wan’s eighteenth birthday and since then, something seemed to have changed. His behaviour shifted from meek and reserved to being sassier, talking back to him and... for some reason, wearing less and less when leaving his room. Additionally, the number of ‘accidental’ walk-ins on him changing or in the bathroom skyrocketed. And by now, it was honestly getting ridiculous.

Sure, Qui-Gon had to admit that Obi-Wan had become quite the good looking young man, a little shorter than him, his ginger hair always messy and his eyes shining as if he was in on a joke you were not. But there was no way in hell, any of the thoughts coming to Qui in the dark of night were normal or acceptable. He was slowly going insane, he was sure of it. His job was to protect Obi-Wan, help him to stand on his own feet, become a respectable person. This definitely did not include fantasising about doing unspeakable things to a man -no, a bloody boy- so many years his junior. This needed to stop. Right now.

~*~*~*

Obi-wan checked himself in the mirror for the last time. He just had to be sure everything was perfect. Nothing could jeopardize his plan or Qui-Gon would never talk to him again. Or worse… No, he should not worry about that now. The white lace hugged his slim hips just right and he was definitely grateful for his spontaneous idea last week to buy some eyeliner, the black making his eyes an even more sparkling shade of blue than they already were.

Briefly, Obi-Wan considered whether he should have ditched the stockings when he slipped a little while sneaking down the stairs but easily brushed off that thought. Nothing but the best was needed to convive Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan really, truly wanted him. He was ready, now was the moment.

~*~*~*

His face buried in his hands, Qui-Gon didn’t even notice the light footsteps approaching him until a hand softly brushed over his hair. 

“Daddy? Are you alright?” Qui-Gon swallowed at the nickname he hadn’t heard for some years, back when Obi-Wan was still that small, scared thing, padding into his room after another nightmare. Now, however, the tiny word carried a heaviness he couldn’t quite comprehend, like it had a different meaning altogether. 

“Yes, I ju-“ looking up, any coherent response got stuck right in his throat. What was it he wanted to say again? Was he even awake or was this another one of these dreams he wished would just go away so that his guilt wouldn’t plague him for days after? Choking on another attempt to speak he got up and took a step away. “W-what are you… Why… You shouldn’t…”

Obi-Wan took a small and careful step toward him. “Shh, I know what I’m doing. And I want it so bad…” he spoke quietly, his eyes soft and begging.

“What? No! Obi-Wan this is nothing but inappropriate and you know it! Just… I…” Qui-Gon struggled to gain control over himself and the situation. All of this was just absurd and plainly wrong. “You need to go upstairs and change right now or…”

“Or what, Daddy?”, the younger man purred, stepping even closer. “We both know perfectly well you crave me as much as I do you.” He continued, shushing all protest from Qui-Gon by softly laying his hands on the taller man’s face and softly kissing him. 

Qui-Gon froze, stunned. It took all his self-control not to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, pull him closer and harshly, messily return the kiss. No, he should push the boy away right now and leave but he just couldn’t make his body obey. So, he just stood there for a moment until he finally managed to make himself step away once more but hitting the wall in the process.

“Stop this, Obi-Wan. You know we can’t…” He sounded pathetic, all authority somewhere he couldn’t reach it. Nuzzling his neck, Obi-Wan pressed his body along the bigger man’s and rubbed their groins together. Qui-Gon quietly swore, of course his body would betray him like that, his own hips twitching forward. 

“You see, Daddy? You want your little boy so bad. You want to fuck me, ruin me, don’t you, Daddy?” Obi-Wan sounded smug, whispering those words into Qui-Gon’s ear. And that was it. Qui-Gon stopped caring, pulling the young man close, kissing him needily before pulling him off by the hair.

“Listen, boy. If we’re going to do this, you’re going to need to learn some manners. I don’t want to deal with the kind of insolence you’re showing me.” Qui-Gon spoke calmly, as Obi-Wan started smirking before him. The older man growled, sitting down in the couch and pulling Obi-Wan across his thighs, ass up in the air.

“Alright, sweetheart, you are going to count for me. Be good for Daddy?” Qui-Gon murmured, kneading Obi-Wan’s firm arse cheeks, receiving back a breathless “Yes, Daddy.”

When the first hit came down, Obi-Wan let out a little surprised squeak. It felt different than he expected though not as unpleasant as one might have feared. Enjoying the feeling, he almost forgot to count, hastily pressing out a “One, Daddy” and burying his face into the couch to cover up the blush rising on his face.

Humming with satisfaction, Qui-Gon continued bringing his hand down on his little boy’s behind. After only a few spanks, the milky, pale skin started glowing a nice cherry red making the older man smirk. Obi-Wan looked so pretty like this, squirming under his hand, whining and trying his best to keep count.

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Qui-Gon couldn’t help but say “Taking your punishment so well. You’ll behave for me from now on, won’t you? So, I can give you what you want.”

“Yes, Daddy. I will be sooo good, I promise. I’ll always listen to you and do what you say. Please, Daddy, touch me. I’ll be good for you.” Obi-Wan answered him, pressing his hips down desperately, seeking for some kind of friction to soothe the need building in his lower stomach.

Picking the boy up like he weighed nothing, Qui-Gon walked upstairs, carrying him into his bedroom. Depositing him on the big bed, he looked down. Obi-Wan was laying with his legs slightly spread, face and freckled chest slightly flushed, heaving with short, excited breath. His cock strained against the fabric of the lace panties as he shot Qui-Gon soft puppy dog eyes, begging him to touch.

As he knelt down on the bed, Qui-Gon spread Obi-Wans thighs a little wither to fit in between and kissed him once again, the smaller one’s tongue pressing into his mouth desperately. Qui—Gon sucked on it and gently bit the boy’s lip, earning a needy moan and another buck of slim hips against his own.

Pleading, Obi-Wan looked at him when he finally pulled back. “Please Daddy. Do something. I need you, please.” 

“Don’t worry, little darling. I’m here.” Qui-Gon shushed him, running a hand down Obi-Wan’s torso and stroking him through his panties. Spurred on by the desperate keening, he tightened his grip and started sucking the skin of Obi-Wan neck, shoulders and chest, coaxing more of those lovely sounds from the young man. 

Moving his mouth lower, he captured one rosy nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it and sucking hard, making Obi-Wan writhe under him, begging to be touched more. But Qui-Gon decided to take his time, continuing calmly, biting down gently and moving to the other side. 

Obi-Wan’s cries were beginning to get desperate, scratching at Qui-Gon’s back, pulling his hips closer to him by wrapping his legs around the tall man’s hips. 

“Look at you. My sweet little slut, wanting to be fucked so bad. You can’t wait for it, huh? It’s alright, I’m here for you. Daddy will take care of you.” Qui-Gon whispered, reaching over to the nightstand to get the lube out of the nightstand.

He flipped Obi-Wan over, giving his pretty red arse another light spank. As he pulled the panties aside, he groaned out loud. “You really are a naughty little slut, aren’t you? Got yourself ready and open for me.” The blue stone at the base of the plug sparkled brightly, as Obi-Wan offered himself willingly to him.

Gently, Qui-Gon pulled the plug our laying it aside and slid two slicked fingers into his boy easily, thrusting them slowly in and out. Obi-Wan moaned softly at that, still begging him to stop teasing and finally really take him. But Qui-Gon wanted to be safe, didn’t want to hurt his precious boy. And besides that, he enjoyed how wantonly Obi-Wan presented himself, pushing back against the digits within him.

Only when he had four fingers buried deep inside Obi-Wan did he take pity on the boy, turning him back around, pushing his thighs apart and slowly sliding into the young man’s tight heat. Breathing heavily, he steadied himself a little before starting a relaxed, but firm pace.

As Obi-Wan moved with him eagerly, pulling him close, Qui-Gon let out a possessive growl. “You’re only mine, right? I’m your first, I know that. So fucking tight. But you’ll stay with me, won’t you baby?”

“Yours, Daddy. All yours, please, harder.” Obi-Wan answered, gripping the older man’s shoulders tightly. Qui-Gon kissed him deeply, open mouthed and filthy, as he steadily increased the pace of his deep thrusts, enjoying how well his little boy was taking him.

Obi-Wan’s voice was slowly going hoarse from the constant noise he was making, his eyes rolling back into his skull when Qui-Gon hit his sweet spot. He was so close it hurt.

Qui-Gon renewed his effort at the high-pitched whines emerging from under him, looking Obi-Wan straight in the eyes as he began to speak. “Can you come just like that, Babyboy? From nothing but my cock buried deep in your arse, no need to touch you? Do it for me, love. Come for me.”

Screwing his eyes shut, Obi-Wan screamed as he came, covering his stomach and chest in long white spurts. It was the prettiest thing Qui-Gon had ever seen in his life. He looked on in awe, as Obi-Wan shook under him, committing every twitch of muscle, every little noise to memory. How could he have missed out on this, denied himself a sight so beautiful he never wanted to forget?

“Daddy…” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded small and exhausted but so lovely, nonetheless. “Please fill me up Daddy, make me yours.”

And that undid him. Not able to resist the sweet begging, Qui-Gon’s hips stuttered and he bit down on Obi-Wan’s shoulder to muffle his own moans as he came hard. 

Rolling off, Qui-Gon took the plug and gently pushed it back into his boy, who hummed quietly and curled up against his chest, closing his eyes. 

Qui-Gon stared at the ceiling for a long while. What the hell had he just done? And why didn’t he regret it? He should but somehow, he just didn’t. Gods he was screwed. But as long as Obi-Wan didn’t care, he guessed t


End file.
